Together As One
by PhoenixAsh15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth in high school, fighting against jocks and girls!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV I sighed as another person screamed my name.

"Percy! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Dan," I said. It was my birthday. I know I should be happy and everything, but I felt pretty sad. Why? Because of Annabeth. She said she would call me first thing in the morning. When she hadn't called me by 6:00, I got sort of worried. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. I tried again and again. Then I realized I had to go to school. I called her between classes. She picked up.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I wanted her to realize it was my birthday sort of subtly. "Its your birthday today, right?"

"Huh? No… Hey, wait!" _Yes! She noticed!_ "Today's Meredith's birthday! OMG, thanks Percy! I have to go! Bye!"

"Annabeth! But…" The line went dead. I hung my head low and walked down the hallway. I stared at the chalkboard for the rest of the day. Nothing really mattered anymore. I was extremely happy when the bell rang at the end of the day. As I walked down the hallway, other people shouted "Happy Birthday" to me. Suddenly, a hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who, Seaweed Brain?" whispered someone.

"Annabeth?" I whirled around, and there she was. "Annabeth!" She wrapped her arms around me. "Happy Birthday! I would _never_ forget your birthday, Percy!" She laughed. I spun her around, and she kissed me on the cheek. I set her down and looked at her. Her gray eyes sparkled, and her blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders. She wore a t-shirt and shorts, with flip-flops.

"But how are you here? You were in California a little while ago…"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! Take me with you, and I'll tell you everything on the ride to your place."

**Annabeth POV**

When he spun around and saw me, he was so happy. It was like someone had flooded color into his face. Nothing had changed about him at all. The unruly black hair, the mischievous grin… And his eyes? They were still the same beautiful sea-green color. No matter how long I was with him, those eyes always caught me. He was actually a few inches taller than me, and he looked stronger.

"So? Come on, Annabeth! Tell me!" He begged. We were in his black sports car. When I had first seen it, my eyes had popped out of their sockets. It was completely black, but it was outlined in sea green. Percy grinned.

"Dad gave it to me today. Nice, right?" I nodded, unable to speak for a second.

"Annabeth?" I snapped back to reality.

"Right! Sorry!"

"You okay?"

"Perfect. So… I knew you wanted to see me for your birthday, and I really wanted to see you. And since high school is almost over, my dad and step-mom said I should choose my college. And I chose New York University."

"What? Seriously? You chose NYU? I'm going there too!"

"I _know_, Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh. Right."

"_Anyways,_ I'm going to the School of Architecture."

"I'm going to the College of Biology."

"Biology?"

"_Marine _Biology."

"Ah. Nice. Well, my parents arranged stuff with your parents, and so I am staying at your place for the whole time. Oh, and I've transferred to your school."

"**WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS PART?**" Percy screamed.

"Oh, come on, Percy. I just told you. Its not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! Where are you sleeping? What classes do you have?" He threw questions at me like crazy.

"Um, I don't know. It depends on Sally. And my schedule is with her too." Percy drove like a madman. Within 1 minute, we were at his place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed my mother.

Annabeth hugged her. "You too, Sally."

They went inside, as if I didn't even exist. What am I, chopped liver? I followed them inside.

"Well, we don't have anymore rooms..."

So Annabeth was going to sleep with me? Sweet!

"So Percy can shift to the living room couch and you can have his room." Never mind.

"What? But-I-My... Fine." I went into my room and began to clean it up.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, as she helped me clean up.

"No problem. It means I can raid the refrigerator without going past Mom and Paul's room and waking them up!" I said happily.

Annabeth laughed. "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Will you help me unpack?"

I nodded, and Annabeth got her suitcases.

"10 suitcases? What, are you trying to kill me?" I said, giving her a face of horror.

"No, I'm packing reasonably well." She replied, and flipped open her suitcase. I helped her unpack until 9:00 pm, when we had _finally_ finished.

"Percy! Annabeth! Dinner is ready!" My mom yelled.

"Race you? Winner can do anything to the loser for one hour." Annabeth asked me. I nodded and grinned.

I was the first one out the bedroom, and I closed the door behind me. I could hear Annabeth protesting. We ran to the dining table, and I slid into my seat a little before her.

"That's not fair!" She pouted, when she got to her seat.

I smirked. "Too bad, so sad. Now I have to think of what to make you do..." I said.

Annabeth glared at me, but it quickly changed into a smile when my mother walked into the room with a platter of chicken.

We enjoyed dinner, and chatted about random things. Having no homework, we decided to spend some time together.

We went into my former room, which now belonged to Annabeth, and sat down on the bed. I pulled Annabeth onto my lap and began to think out loud.

**Annabeth POV**

"Hmm... What should I do? I have one _half-hour_ to waste." I winced when I heard the half-hour part. I had been so sure I was going to win!

Suddenly, a pair of hands came out of nowhere and began to tickle me.

"Per-ha ha hah-cy! Eee! No-haha-oo! Stop, ha ha- ple-hahh ha- se!"

"No can do. This half-hour belongs to me!" He whispered in my ear.

After a while, he stopped. Only 15 minutes had passed by. 15 more minutes of complete torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

"Percy, Annabeth, we're going out! We'll be back in an hour or so! Bye!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Sally!"

I shut my bedroom door and sat down on the bed next to Annabeth, who was was still recovering from my tickle attack.

I stroked my imaginary beard and thought of what I wanted to do next.

"Please, don't tickle me Percy, _please_..." She pleaded. She had gotten up from the bed and slowly retreating. I got up and walked towards her as she walked backwards away from me. Finally, she hit a wall, and I put my right hand next to her head and the other next to her waist on the wall.

"Seaweed Brain... what are you doing?"

"I won't tickle you. But you have to give me a kiss," I whispered.

"Of course." She whispered back. I leaned forward and our lips connected, making fireworks explode in my mind. I put my hands on her back and pressed her against me, strengthening the kiss.

**Annabeth POV**

"But you have to give me a kiss," he whispered, his minty breath on my lips.

"Of course." I whispered back. Stupid Seaweed Brain _had_ to grow taller, so he was 5 feet 10 while I was at 5 feet 6 inches. He leaned forward and just a bit down. And our lips touched. A shiver went down my spine, and I felt like I was in heaven.

Percy's strong arms went on my back and pressed me slightly against him. I felt his muscular and athletic build. He had gotten stronger over time. My arms went around his neck, and I struggled to fight the urge to collapse. Percy must have sensed this, as he disconnected and walked back slightly.

"What happened?" I said innocently. I didn't want this to end, not for a million years.

"I think I got too carried away." He said nervously.

"No, it was just me. I... I liked it." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"You did?"

"Um, yeah."

"So... like, do you want to keep, uh, going-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He fell back on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, with me on top of him. We stayed like that for... I don't know. An hour? Then we heard the sound of the front door creak open.

I pushed myself off of him, and sat down on the bed. Percy straightened and began to read a magazine that had been lying on the nightstand.

The door opened. "Hi Annabeth, Percy. So... shouldn't you two be asleep by now?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, uh, we were talking about Goode and stuff..." Percy rambled.

"Oh... I thought you guys might have been... oh, I don't know, kissing?" She said, smiling.

I blushed and Percy bit his lip.

"What makes you think that? We weren't doing anything like that..." Percy asked.

"Oh really? Then why is there pink lipstick on your lips?" She countered, raising an eyebrow.

I scowled. Why did I have to try on the lipstick Thalia had given me _today_? Percy cursed, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well, I thought you would have done something like that while we were gone. Percy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Percy got off the bed and walked out. I heard a quick conversation, and Percy came back in.

"What?" I asked, eager to know the details.

"Oh, you know. Be careful, don't have sex or anything. I told her we weren't going to do that."

I nodded my head.

"Anyways Percy, I think your mom is right. We should go to sleep."

Percy nodded reluctantly and said good night. He left the room with a pillow and a blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

I slept well on the couch. Its actually pretty comfy. I was snoring peacefully, when a shriek interrupted my sleep.

I would know that scream anywhere. That was Annabeth. I got up and ran to my(technically her) room.

She was tossing and turning, with a scared expression on her face. I ran over and got on the bed.

"Annabeth!" I shook her. "Annabeth, get up!" I shook her harder and she snapped awake.

"Percy..." she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I said frantically.

"It-it was a nightmare..."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"You were leaving me." She murmured.

I held my breath.

"No. No, I would never let that happen, Annabeth. I will never leave you. You know that. Now go to sleep, OK?" I got up, but Annabeth was holding onto my wrist.

"You said you would never leave me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I-" I stopped. She had gotten me.

I climbed onto the bed and laid down beside her.

"Good night," I whisper. I kiss her cheek and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! PERCY'S BDAY IS IN SUMMER, I KNOW, BUT I MADE IT IN, LIKE, OCTOBER FOR THE STORY. YEAH, SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Annabeth POV**

I slid into the passenger seat and Percy drove off.

"Seaweed Brain, do you mind? I'd like to put on my seat belt so that I don't die in something as ordinary as a car crash!"

Percy laughed and slowed down. We reached the school quickly, and Percy parked in his usual spot.

"Come on!" He took my hand and we ran to the Commons.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hi!"

"What up, Percy?"

"Hi Percy!"

I could see that my boyfriend was definitely popular. We walked until we reached the very end of the jam-packed hallway. There was a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, with his arm around a girl who was blonde and had blue eyes. Another guy was grinning, and he was red-headed and had blue eyes, and he was talking to a girl who had hair so dark it was almost black and had brown eyes.

"Hey! Perce!" Called the boy with brown hair.

"Hi guys! This is my girlfriend Annabeth, and-"

"So you _finally_ gave up that story about your girlfriend in California?" The boy asked.

"Actually, the girl from California is standing right in front of you. I'm Annabeth Chase." I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Clementine. You can call me Clem," said said the girl with blonde hair, shaking my hand. The guy who had spoken up shook it next.

"Elliott. Its nice to see Percy wasn't lying." He said with a grin.

"I'm Jeff. Nice to meet you," The guy with red hair said.

"And I'm Sky." Said the girl with dark hair, giving me a warm smile.

"So, Annabeth, want us to show you your locker?" The girls asked.

"Sure," I said. Before I could walk away, Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Swim meet after school today. Wanna come?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Of course. Anyways, you're my ride." His mouth came near my cheek, but before he could kiss it, a shriek interrupted the moment.

"PERCYYYYY!" Screamed someone. Out of the crowd emerged a girl dressed in the most ridiculous way ever.

She had a pair of jean shorts that barely covered her butt, and a low bright pink tank top, with 2-inch high heels. She had loud pink lipstick and pink eye-shadow. She looked like a freak.

She ran over and grabbed my hand and yanked me out of Percy's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, pointing at me.

"Talking to my boyfriend." I said nonchalantly.

"Haha. You mean MY boyfriend? She walked over to me, swaying her hips. People were beginning to crowd around us, and a bunch of the boys were whistling.

"Haha. NO, I mean MY boyfriend." She pushed me against the lockers and ran over to Percy.

"Sweetie, what are you doing with an ugly girl like _her_? You _know_ we're supposed to be together." Her hands were on Percy's hands.

Oh no she didn't. NO ONE is supposed to touch him like that other than me. I walked over, ready to send her flying into Tartarus, but Percy put his hand up, stopping me.

"Brooke, I'm _not _your boyfriend. So back off, OK? And don't you dare touch Annabeth again." He growled, pushing her hands off of him.

"Hmph. Bertha's got you under a spell now, but you'll come through soon. I know it." She stalked off into the crowd, and Percy moved closer to me. Everyone dispersed into their own groups again.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I want to punch her in the face."

"How about you take your anger out on monsters instead?" He said, smiling. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and the girls pulled me away.

"INTENSE!" Sky sang, eyebrows raised.

"Totally. Here's your locker... Hey! Lucky girl, Percy's locker is right next to yours!" Clem said.

I smiled and put away my binders and backpack. Then I put up my pictures. The first was of Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and me on the Argo II.

The next one was of Percy, Grover, and me, after we had fought Medusa.

And the last one was of Percy and me. I was kissing Percy's cheek, on my tiptoes, and he was laughing. It was in front of the Poseidon cabin. I smiled when I saw that one.

"Whoa. How long have you known Percy?" Sky asked, looking at my photos.

"Since we were 12. I've known him for 5 years now, and we've been dating for almost years."

"2 YEARS!" Clem exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, weird. But we're just meant for each other." The bell rang and I hurried with the girls to my first class. I have all my classes with Percy except for Study Hall, during which he has Swimming, and Architecture, during which he has Marine Biology. Percy was waiting for me in front of the classroom. He took my hand and we sat down in the back of the room. Clem held hands with Elliott and sat in front of us. Sky and Jeff talked to each other and then looked at one another awkwardly. Then they sat down next to each other.

"What's up with those two?" I asked.

"Who? Sky and Jeff? They're good friends, and they both like each other. Jeff told us guys and Sky told Clem, and we talked. But they aren't really at boyfriend-girlfriend status, you know? Neither of them will say how they feel." Percy explained.

"Oh." The teacher walked inside then and introduced himself. Then he saw me.

"Oh, hello. Are you..." he looked at his papers. "Annabeth Chase?"

I nodded.

"Would you like to say something about yourself?"

I stood up and said, "I'm from California and I like architecture." Then I sat down.

"That's nice. Well, lets get started."

All my classes were a whiz. They were SO easy! Then it was time for Study Hall. Percy and I parted at the library. Then I remembered that I wanted to work on my design for Olympus, so I headed back to my locker. There were still some kids in the hallway. On my way there, I stopped at a water fountain. While I was drinking, I heard a whistle.

"Hey sweetheart." Said a voice. It did _not _belong to Percy. I whipped around and saw a guy standing behind me. He was pretty tall, maybe almost the same height as Percy? He was muscular and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said, taken back.

"Excused. What's a cute girl like you doing in the hallway?" He asked.

"Getting a drink?" I said. I mean, really? I'm in front of a **water fountain**. How obvious can it get?

"Hahaha. That's a good one. You look new. Wanna go out?"

"I'm here for my _education_." I said, clearly disgusted.

"Do you know who I am, girl?"

"Uh, no, and I don't really care."

He lowered his face so his mouth was centimeters away from mine.

"I'm Tyler Derricks. Star player of the football team. And _nobody _talks to me like that. Got it girl?"

"Lets see... nope."

"You're asking for it." He snarled.

I saw my chance. I kicked him in the soft spot and punched him in the face. Then I ran to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and ran to the library. After Study Hall, I made a beeline for my locker, where I saw Percy. I didn't want to bump into that creep again.

"Hey Annabe-" He stopped after seeing my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Annabeth, you're obviously lying. What happened?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I was getting my stuff from my locker, and I stopped at a water fountain, and this guy named Tyler cornered me and-"

"Did he do anything to you?" He said, his voice grave.

"No. I kicked him and punched him."

"Good. He's a jerk. Do you want me to go do something to him? Because I gladly would."

"No. Its OK."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"He ever tries anything again, you tell me, and I will beat him to a pulp." Percy growled.

Then he saw my expression. I must have looked terrified or something, because he pulled me into a hug and rubbed circles on my back. I relaxed. I love it when he does that.

"Thanks, Percy."

"Anytime." He gave me a quick kiss and we went to lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down at a table with Percy, and soon, Elliott, Jeff, Clem, and Sky joined us.

As I bit into my turkey sandwich, a felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around smiling, thinking it was Percy playing a trick on me.

"Seaweed Brain..." I said. Then I stopped abruptly.

It wasn't Percy's hand on my shoulder, but Tyler's. I looked beside me, and there was Percy, scowling at him.

"What do you want?" Percy said tersely.

"From you? Nothing. From her? _Everything_." Tyler said.

"What did you say?" I said, my voice as cold as ice.

"I said I want you, sweetheart. And its not like you're going to do something. _Right_?" He said. He must have remembered how I beat him up.

"Wrong." Percy said, standing up. "Say anything about her one more time, and you are dead."

"Really? Here's what: Annabeth is the sexiest girl in school, and she's just waiting to become my property." Tyler said with a smirk.

Percy punched him in the face so hard, Tyler fell on the floor. Percy didn't stop there. He punched Tyler several more times, and threw him against the floor repeatedly. People were staring and whispering about the strange sight. I saw some movement, and realized that if I didn't stop Percy, this was going to get out of our hands.

I ran over to Percy and pulled him back.

He struggled for a second, but then he allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Idiot." He muttered. Then he sat down at the table, everyone's mouth open in amazement except for mine, Percy's, and Tyler's, whose face was probably broken by now.

I looked at Percy's grim face.

"Percy, relax. Its OK-"

"NO! Its _not _OK, Annabeth. He would've said a lot more if I hadn't stopped him. You don't know him. I want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt at all."

"I..." He cared so much for me. I felt touched that he felt so strongly and protective of me.

I touched my hand to his cheek, and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I love you." I managed to say. Then I leaned forward and kissed him.

Percy held the kiss for a few seconds, and then he pulled away. Thankfully, the crowd had gotten back to their own conversations.

"I love you too." He said, his eyes brightening.

I looked into those captivating sea-green eyes and found myself drowning in them.

"Ugh..." Mumbled someone. Apparently Percy had not just broken every bone in Tyler's face, but he had _also _knocked him unconscious.

"What happened?" He said, rubbing his forehead. He saw me and winked at me. Then he saw Percy, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry," He said quickly, and rushed off.

I laughed, and the rest of the table joined in. Then the bell rang. Only two more classes to go!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I FORGOT TO DO DISCLAIMERS!**_

_**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**_

**Percy POV**

That idiotic freak! I should've punched his face in and sliced him in half!

If Annabeth hadn't pulled me away, I don't know what I would have done.

The second the bell rang, I pulled Annabeth through the halls and to the car. She sat down and I drove off.

"Percy..." I heard.

"Percy."

"Percy!"

"Percy, SLOW DOWN!" She screamed when she saw how fast I was going. I hit the brakes and the tires squealed. I parked and we went into the empty apartment. Annabeth had me sit down on the bed and she sat down next to me.

"Percy, I want you to calm down. He's an idiot, and he won't try anything again. But you can't let him ruin your life." She took her hand and put it on my cheek.

"Percy, I love you, and that will never change." I looked at her with wistful eyes.

"Never?"

"Never." She leaned towards me, and I leaned forward and met her lips.

**Annabeth POV**

I let his strong arms wrap around me, and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I whispered against his warm neck.

"I love you too," He said. He untied my tight ponytail.

"You look nicer this way." He said, running his hand through my hair.

"Really?" I asked. "Since when have you started caring about how I look?"

"Since the day I met you."

I got up to put my hairband away; I hate it when stuff is lying around. But Percy grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into him, so that I was lying on top of him on the bed. He put one arm around my waist.

"Don't go." He said.

"I won't." I replied, finding his turquoise orbs hard to resist. We lay side by side on the bed, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Tyler will come nowhere close to me now, Percy."

"Really? You sure?" He said.

"Positive. I mean, he obviously doesn't have muscles like you." I said, smiling.

"Oh? You mean these muscles?" Percy slipped off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. He was very athletic and worked out, so it wasn't surprising, but still... He wasn't Muscle Man or anything, he wasn't the Hulk. But he had muscles. His tan complexion was perfect, and his six-pack only supported his handsomeness. I had to admit, he was very hot. I could tell why everyone liked him.

"Like what you see?" He said, grinning.

"I do." I whispered.

He pushed me against him, and our lips crashed. His hand made his way to my waistline, and slipped under my shirt. I could feel his warm hand on my back.

I put my arms around his neck, and dragged my hand through his wild hair. We pulled away, forever lasting smiles painted on our faces.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, and I looked away as Percy grinned. Then I heard the bedroom door open.

"Percy, I-" Sally stopped short. Then she looked at the two of us, and Percy's half-bare body.

"I was showing her my muscles...?" Percy said, shrugging.

Sally rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Kids will be kids. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted some cookies? I just made-" Percy cut her off.

"Yes!" I rolled away before Percy threw me off of the bed. He ran straight for the kitchen, struggling to put his shirt on at the same time.

Sally and I stayed in the bedroom, laughing at the sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy POV**

By the time Annabeth and Mom got to the kitchen, half of the cookies were gone.

"Percy," Annabeth chided, smiling. I handed her a cookie, and she took it happily.

"At least you left some for me," She said.

"Of course I would, Wise Girl." I replied.

She kissed me on the cheek and left before I could respond.

Mom walked over and took a cookie, eyeing me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Seriously. What?"

"Seems like you two are quite the couple."

"Yeah. We're _dating_, Mom."

She pursed her lips. "Percy... Did you ever think about your future?"

I set my cookie down on the plate. "What do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever thought about if you two are going to stay together? You know, get married?"

My eyes widened slightly. "Married...?" I mean, I did love her... and she loved me... But marriage?

I had never considered it. "I don't know. I haven't ever thought about it."

Mom bit into her cookie, thinking for a moment.

"But now that you've asked... I don't want to leave her. I don't want to break up. I want to stay with her through every step of my life. I love her."

"I love you too, Percy." Said a new voice. I turned around to see Annabeth, who's eyes were slightly watery, and was giving me a smile.

Mom was already out the kitchen. She flashed me a smile, and gave me a thumbs up before disappearing from my sight.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth, who wrapped hers around my waist. I pulled her into me, and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

I leaned down, and kissed her. She reached up and tangled her hands in my hair.

I was never going to leave her. _Ever._


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Day**

**Annabeth POV**

I groaned silently while Mr. Smith attempted to explain trigonometric ratios to the class.

Please, every child of Athena knows the trig ratios by 8th grade at the very most.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I glanced around, then looked to see what had happened.

Percy had sent me a text.

**Hey Wise Girl  
What r u doing**

I texted back.

_Learning trig ratios 4 the millionth time  
So bored  
what r u doing_

**counting the number of posters in the room  
mrs. sean is telling us to silent read or whtever**

_hahaha  
sucks 2 b u_

**shut up **

_nvr_

"Ms. Chase?" I looked up.

"Yes?"

"What is the answer to my question?"

"Tangent, sir." Oh, I listen during class. I just don't do anything productive.

He looked at me, wondering how I got the question right.

"Uh... yes, that is correct."

I went back to my text messages.

**annabeth?  
u there?  
oh annie...**

_what do u want_

**where'd u go**

_smith almost caught me_

**haha  
oops  
ms sean is looking at me  
c u in the halls  
luv u**

_c u  
luv u 2_

After another 15 minutes of torture, the bell rang, and Clem and Sky joined me in the hallway.

"So... who were you texting?" Sky said.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Meh. We're right next to you, so..." Clem said, shrugging.

"It was Percy," I said. We rounded the corner, and there he was.

He walked towards us, Jeff and Elliott beside him.

"Swim meet today. Wanna come?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "How long is it?"

He shrugged. "About an hour or so. Lets go get our stuff."

We headed to the lockers and got our books. Then Percy led me to the pool.

"Choose a spot on the bleachers. I'll go change," He said. Then he went in a door labeled **Boys Locker Room**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy POV**

I walked out of the locker room, wearing my blue swimming trunks. I scanned the bleachers, and finally found Annabeth, who was smiling and waving.

I waved back. At least she wasn't working on homework or whatever.

"Boys, today we are going to choose the captain of the team. Whoever wants to try out, please come to this side of the pool."

I immediately walked over to the side he was motioning to. I was followed by 6 other boys, which included Tyler. He joined the team recently, which is sort of strange, as he is captain of the football team. The rest of the team, which was 12 other boys, including Elliott and Jeff, stood watching. We have a girls team and a boys team.

"Alright, then. We'll do tryouts now and we can practice a little at the end. Mr. Derricks? You're up first."

I watched as Tyler grinned and walked to the pool. He climbed up the ladder and stood on the diving board for a while. He looked nervous.

"Mr. Derricks, we do not have all day!" Called Coach Cullen.

Tyler nodded, his face pale. Then he jumped in. His form was disastrous. He had basically cannon-balled into the pool, and his splash was giant.

Coach sighed. "Next!" The rest of the boys went. I didn't find anybody who stood out.

"Last but certainly not least, Mr. Jackson." I went to the diving board, and took a deep breath. Then I dove in.

I did a spin in the air and straightened my body quickly. I became part of the water, and slowly swam to the surface.

Coach gave me a look of pride, while everybody else stared. I glanced at Annabeth, who was giving me a thumbs up.

"Now we'll do the race. You may use any style you want. 5 laps, lets go!"

We went into our starting positions. I heard the whistle, and went in. I remembered to go slowly. Well, as slow as it gets for _me_. I got to the end of the pool, and turned around quickly and went the other way. Before I knew it, I was done. I resurfaced. The rest of the boys were on their 4th lap, and two boys were beginning their 5th.

"Good work, Jackson!"

"Thanks Coach."

We waited for everyone else.

"I have made my decision. The captain of Goode's Boy's Swim Team is... Percy Jackson!" Coach announced. Everybody clapped for me. Annabeth was shaking her head, as if to say, _You _so _used your powers, Seaweed Brain_.

I grinned in response.

"Alright boys, 10 laps, lets get going! Jackson, I want to talk to you." Coach yelled.

"Sure Coach." I walked over to the side.

"You've been captain for 4 years in a row. Every year you've been on the team, which is every year you've gone to school here, I have put you on the team. I have one question for you. How do you manage to do it?"

Yikes. Maybe I should have gone a bit slower.

"I- uh- practice. For 2 hours. Every day." I said, hoping that would convince him.

"I can tell you are dedicated. Listen Percy, you are the most exceptional person I have ever worked with. I was wondering if you would like the chance to get a scholarship."

"A scholarship? Yeah! Where?"

"New York University. You will have to dedicate yourself to swimming, and you might become an Olympic swimmer!"

"Olympic swimmer..." I murmured.

"Yes! Do you want to take the offer?"

"Can... can I talk to my parents about it?"

"Of course. Tell me your decision by Friday. Now go join the rest of the boys."

"OK. Thanks Coach!"

He waved me away. I joined the others and finished quickly.

"OK, boys. That's it for today! I'll see you Friday."


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV**

I watched as Percy walked into the locker room. After a while, most of the boys left.

Elliott, Clem, Jeff, and Sky waved goodbye as they left. Finally, after everybody was gone, Percy came out. He was wet from the shower he had taken. I got off the bleachers and came over to him. As he neared me, he dried up.

He was wearing only jeans, he hadn't bothered to put his shirt on yet. He showed off his 6 pack and his muscular, toned, and athletic body. His tanned skin complemented his green eyes and his messy black hair. His perfect white teeth sparkled as he smiled at me. He was _hot_.

I shook these thoughts from my mind. "So? What did the coach want to tell you?" I asked, curious.

"He said he wanted to get me a scholarship, for my swimming, in NYU."

"Oh my gods, Percy, that's amazing!" I cried. He grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to Mom and Paul and see what they say. I was planning on the marine biology thing, but Coach said I could become an Olympic swimmer."

I heard the excitement in his voice. His sea-green eyes flashed brightly. I could tell he wanted this.

"I think you should go for this. You're obviously more interested in it!" I said.

He thought for a moment. "I think you're right."

"I'm _always _right, Seaweed Brain!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Always? I'm not so sure about that." The corners of his lips were tugging at a smile.

"Oh really? Give me _one _example."

"Oh, I can give you a lot. Like the time when you said it was going to rain, so we shouldn't go to the zoo, but it was perfectly clear and sunny the whole day. And then when you said I was going to "ace my math test" but I ended up almost failing it. And then when you said-"

I put my finger to his lips.

"OK, so not _all _the time..." I said softly.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my small waist.

It was a slow, sweet kiss. Not rushed, not impatient, not hot and fiery. Just slow and sweet. His lips trailed down my neck, to my collarbone, and skimmed my skin.

I attempted to pull away. "Someone might see us..."

"They're gone. Nobody comes in here and Coach left," He mumbled on my skin. He pulled me closer to him, and I felt his abs against me. I closed my eyes.

His hand snaked under my shirt and went up. I felt my shirt crawl up my skin, but I made no attempt to pull it down. His hand reached my bra, and his fingers lingered there for a moment. Then his hand reversed course and went down my back.

We pulled apart, his hand in my hair. He leaned in for another kiss, but I slipped away.

"Come and get it, Seaweed Brain!" I laughed, and I ran away from him, going around the perimeter of the pool.

He shook his head, grinning, then came after me. "You just wait. When I catch you..." He chased after me.

He would be able to catch me with little effort. Sure, I had trained longer, but Percy was more agile and had put his training in use far more times than I had.

I climbed up the ladder and onto the diving board. Percy climbed up right after me.

"So? Where are you gonna go now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stepped back slowly, then I realized I was right above the water. I could dive in. I would have to sacrifice my clothes... but it was worth it.

"Where do you think?" I asked. Without waiting for him to respond, I twisted around and dove into the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth POV**

I realized my stupidity too late. Percy was the son of the _sea god! _

I felt myself hurtling towards the water. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact. A rush of air passed by me. Then, silence.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to see what had happened.

I found myself surrounded in a tornado of water, and a pair of sea-green eyes looking intently at me.

His tanned and muscular arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me against him, and his pearly white teeth were shown in a endearing smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered, his eyes glittering.

He pressed my lips to mine, and my lips moved in sync with his.

"Nowhere," I mumbled on his lips.

We stayed like that, lips locked on each other, until we pulled away for air.

Then I made the mistake of looking down. We were pretty high above the water, and its said that the impact of hitting water from a height is like hitting a concrete sidewalk. **(****Hope you know where that's from!) **Not that I doubted Percy's powers, but...

I tightened my grip on his shoulders, and he chuckled softly..

"Its okay," he whispered. I watched as we slowly descended down, and the tornado of water around us disappeared. I found my feet bare, and skimming the water. I was _walking on water!_

Percy smiled when he saw my expression.

"The benefits of dating the son of Poseidon..." I mused.

He laughed. "Gee, you get to experience all the cool water benefits, but being the boyfriend of a daughter of Athena only gets me lectures on architecture..."

I slapped his arm. "Very funny!" He smiled, his eyes glinting with mischievousness.

"Percy..." He was going to do something. I could tell.

"Let's go swimming," He said. Within a second, I was underwater, Percy's hand grasping my arm.

I could see his smile, his eyes reflecting the beautiful ocean. I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my head in between his neck and shoulder.

His arms went around me, one right under my arms and the other on my thigh. He captured my lips in a quick kiss. I pulled away slowly.

"Your mom is going to get worried. We should go," I said.

He nodded. We resurfaced, Percy completely dry and I dripping wet.

"Percy, dry me. Please?"

"You look hot like this, Wise Girl. Beautiful." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as I blushed furiously.

"Seaweed Brain." I muttered. When I looked down, I found myself dry. Percy pulled his shirt on, and held his hand out.

I took it happily, and we left to his car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy POV**

The weekend was finally here, and I had convinced Mom and Paul to let us go to Camp for the weekend. I was going to tell Annabeth when she got home from her Math League after-school club. I had wanted to wait for her, but she had forced me to go home, and she would have Clem drop her off.

"Percy! I'm here!" I leaped off the bed, where I had been attempting to read Hamlet for English, and ran into the hallway.

"Annabeth! Guess what?" She looked at me curiously, shrugging her backpack off her shoulders.

"What?"

"We're going to Camp!" She stared at me for a moment. Then she flung her arms around me and squealed.

"Oh my gods, Percy! We're going to see Chiron, and Rachel, and Mr. D, and everybody!" I didn't think she would be _that _excited to see Mr. D, but...

"When are we leaving? How long are we staying? I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!" OK, I was seriously beginning to get worried. Annabeth seemed to be on the verge of a spontaneous combustion.

"Annabeth, calm down! We're going in..." I glanced at my watch. "Half an hour. We're staying until Sunday afternoon, and I would hurry if you wanted to get there on time."

She raced towards my, sorry, _her _room, shutting the door.

_About An Hour LATER..._

I came to a stop at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth's face lit up with happiness, and she opened the car door. She grabbed her bag, waited for me to get mine, then we walked to the top together.

Camp was still as amazing as I had first seen it. We came down the hill, and Chiron spotted us.

"Annabeth! Percy!" He smiled as we neared him. Annabeth and I hugged him, and he chatted with us for a few moments.

Then he said, "Percy, I know you're on vacation, but will you teach sword-fighting? Our year-round replacement for you broke his arm..." I nodded. I always taught sword fighting when I was here in the summer. He smiled. "Annabeth, will you help teach Greek? There are just so many kids to teach..."

"Of course, Chiron!" She said. Chiron gave us one last smile, then galloped away. We separated to unpack, and decided to spend our free time doing whatever we wanted. I walked to the Poseidon cabin, threw my bag on the ground, then went down to the pier to spend some time underwater.

**Annabeth POV**

I grinned when I saw Malcolm in the Athena cabin. He gave me a hug, and told me that Camp was doing great this year.

We talked for a long time, then he left to go take care of some other stuff. I unpacked quickly, then I decided to go for a walk.

As I neared the Big House, I saw a group of demigods and Chiron, then one girl who stood away from the rest. The group was an assortment of ages and both boys and girls. This was probably the Greek class. The girl seemed around 13 years old, with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Chiron saw me, and waved me over. "Annabeth, this is Mira. She's a daughter of Athena, just claimed. Will you give her a tour around Camp?" Then his eyes flickered to the group. "Actually, will you ask Percy? I need you to help me, if you don't mind."

I nodded. "Sure Chiron. I'll be right back."

**Mira POV**

The girl and I walked towards the lake.

"So, you're a daughter of Athena?" She asked.

I nodded. "So am I! My name's Annabeth."

"Mira Paine. This place... its a camp?" I asked.

"Haha, yeah. We train to fight against monsters. Camp is amazing, you'll have a lot of fun. Let me get Percy, and he can give you a tour." She said, smiling. I guess this was my half-sister. She seemed pretty nice. Then we walked up to the pier.

"Percy! Percy, I need you to give this girl, Mira, a tour around camp!" She yelled at the water. She looked insane, screaming at the lake. And she was a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess?

"Percy! I-" She was cut off by a giant wave, which towered over us for a second. My eyes widened. This Percy seemed dangerous...

The wave collapsed, but it made a huge splash, and suddenly Annabeth disappeared in the water.

I stared at the water, which was now strangely calm. "Annabeth?" I said. My voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Then Annabeth resurfaced, and swam to the the dock. She hoisted herself up, and muttered something.

"Seaweed Brain... Stupid son of Poseidon..." She wrung some water from her shirt. Then she saw me. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mira, Percy was just being-"

"Being what?" I turned away from Annabeth to see the speaker of the new voice. He had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was muscular and tall, and had a grin on his face. "Percy was being what?"

Annabeth blushed. I could tell she liked him. "Stupid. You were being stupid."

"Oh, I don't know. You seemed to like that kiss..." He trailed off, smiling. Kiss? What kiss? She was underwater the whole time... they kissed underwater?

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Her face turned even redder.

"Nope." He said evenly.

Annabeth sighed. "Sorry, Mira. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, extremely stupid, dumb, ridiculous, yet still my boyfriend."

"Hi," He said, waving. "Percy." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"Dry me off, Seaweed Brain." Percy reached out and touched Annabeth's shoulder, and she dried instantly. My eyes widened.

"I have to go help Chiron, see you at dinner, Mira! And Percy... try not to burn something up." She said, smiling.

"Love you, Wise Girl!" Percy called.

"You too, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy faced me. "So... Mira, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who's kid?"

"Athena."

"Cool. So you're Annabeth's half-sister, huh? Well, I guess I'd better do a good job on this tour, then."

"You're a son of Poseidon?"

"Uh huh." He replied, as we walked past a volleyball pit.

"So you have water powers?"

"Yeah."

"Like, you can dry people off and you can make waves and grab people with them?"

He laughed at that laughed part.

"Yup."

"And you can kiss people underwater?"

His face reddened. "... I can make air bubbles."

"For you to kiss in?"

His expression was priceless. It was clear he was uncomfortable with this subject.

"Uh... maybe. Hey look, its the lava pit!" He said, changing the subject.

I decided to drop the topic. "So, how long have you and Annabeth been dating?"

"Two years, we've known each other since we were 12."

"Wow. You guys must be really close."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So, you love Annabeth?"

"Since the day I met her till today."

"Cool."

"Yup."

Before I could ask another question, he said, "If Annabeth found out I was answering your questions, she would kill me. So how about we stick to the topic of touring Camp?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

I laughed. "Sure."

We walked around Camp, until it was time to eat. I liked Percy- in a brotherly way, of course- and Annabeth was cool too.

Annabeth and Percy were the perfect couple. Picture perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to give a very special shout out to sabrina-luna-potter, who has supported me Very Much! Thank you so much! I'd also like to call out allen r, who has reviewed my stories a lot and is also a great supporter! Thank you, you two, and everybody else who likes my story/sto****ries!**

**I am SO sorry for the delay! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Annabeth POV**

I walked down to the pier with the girl.

"So, you're a daughter of Athena?" I asked.

She nodded. A new addition to the Athena cabin!

"So am I! My name's Annabeth." I gave her a warm smile.

"Mira Paine. This place... its a camp?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yeah. We train to fight against monsters. Camp is amazing, you'll have a lot of fun. Let me get Percy, and he can give you a tour."

We reached the pier. I walked up to the very edge.

"Percy! Percy, I need you to give this girl, Mira, a tour around camp!" I yelled.

Silence. I glanced back at Mira, who was twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers nervously.

Her facial expression told me that she thought I was insane. But anybody who didn't know Percy would think that.

"Percy! I-" I was cut off by a giant wave rippling across the water. It towered over us, and collapsed on the surface, bringing me along with it.

I sunk towards the bottom, pulled along by an unseen force. My eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and I bit my lip. I was going to _kill _Percy.

Suddenly, a set of arms stopped me in the water, holding my arms firmly.

I opened one eye slowly, then the other, to be met by Percy's amused face. I eyed the air bubble around us. This had been set up. I took a deep breath.

"**Perseus Jackson**!" I screamed. Percy winced, but kept his smile on his face. His green eyes flickered with amusement.

"I can't believe you did that, my new half-sister's out there, you need to give her a tour because I have to go deal with Chiron's Greek class but you're over here spending time in the water and now you've virtually kidnapped me in an underwater domain, and-"

I was silenced with a kiss. Percy's arms encircled my waist and pulled me close to him. I struggled against him. I was _not _going to be silenced so easily.

After a while, it was clear that Percy wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I gave in, and put my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile against my lips, and he slid one of his hands to the curve between my neck and ear.

I kept my lips pressed to his, but something nagged at the back of my head. What was it... _Mira!_

I pulled away from Percy, putting my hands on his chest.

"Mira's still up there!" Percy's grasp on me loosened for a second, and I escaped from him. I swam quickly to the surface. I could tell he was choosing to let me go, or else I wouldn't have gotten this far.

I resurfaced, and quickly swam to the pier. I hoisted myself up. "Seaweed Brain... Stupid son of Poseidon..." I muttered angrily. I wrung my shirt, and drops of water covered the wood. Then I looked up at Mira, who had a look of pure confusion and horror on her face. Oops.

I walked up to her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mira, Percy was just being-"

"Being what?"

Guess who decided to interrupt me? Yup. Your one and only.

I whirled around, clenching and unclenching my fists, to be met by the gaze of Percy's. His grin made me want to melt, and his eyes made my legs turn to jelly,

"Percy was being what?" He asked again. I struggled to regain my composure.

"Stupid. You were being stupid." I said quickly, my cheeks turning red already. Idiotic Seaweed Brain! Why did he always have that effect on me, even after 5 years?

"Oh, I don't know. You seemed to like that kiss..." He trailed off, and I grew even redder. Oh gods, what was Mira thinking?

Like was a little too inadequate. How about most amazing kiss ever that made me want to melt? But I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I said sharply.

"Nope." Gods, I hate him!

I sighed. "Sorry, Mira. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, extremely stupid, dumb, ridiculous, yet still my boyfriend." I could see Percy smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi," He waved. "Percy." He shook her hand.

"Dry me off, Seaweed Brain." Percy stepped forward and touched my shoulder, drying me off instantly. I knew he would've settled for touching me somewhere else, namely my lips... but he refrained, which I was grateful for. If Percy was going to try anything else, I swear I was going to judo flip him and then kiss him again.

I stepped away reluctantly. "I have to go help Chiron, see you at dinner, Mira! And Percy... try not to burn something up," I said, smiling.

As I walked away from the pier, I heard Percy call, "Love you, Wise Girl!".

I felt my heart swell. No matter what insufferable boy did, I would always love him. "You too, Seaweed Brain!" I walked towards the Big House, memories of Percy flooding my head.


End file.
